


Welcome to the Bow Wow

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos and Sides [4]
Category: Iplier egos, Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Septic egos, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Beagle, Bull Mastiff, Corgies, Great Dane, Jack Russell - Freeform, Mutts, Pit Bull, Puppies, Rottweiler - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know what i'm doing anymore, pomeranian, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: In which puppies reign supreme





	Welcome to the Bow Wow

Dark didn't know what happened...

He watched in mute horror as Patton became cover in puppies and Roman summoned more, though he shouldn't be surprised by this. What he was surprised by were everyone's choice of dog and how they were treating them.

His shock began with the Jims, two sets of twins and an unstoppable amount of energy, they had dropped their equipment in favor of a large Bull Mastiff pup. They were only the beginning.

Bim and Wilfords surprisingly fell for the mix breeds (mutts) that mingled the group, one would think Bim would go for something like a pure bred and Will for the little yapping Chihuahua and Yorkie bunches. The two were at the bottom of a literal dog pile, pun intended sue him, and talking while petting every dog that stayed with them.

Dr. Iplier was a shock as well, idlely petting a Great Dane that took up following him around. Especially since Chica was the biggest dog he ever encountered and he was rather startled by large dogs.

The Host was petting a Beagle, that actually wasn't surprising but he thought about the two Jack Russell pups that Google and Bing were petting, they were more likely to settle with people with disabilities...huh.

Chase Brody wasn't surprising either, everyone expected him to have a Corgie, but no one expected Schneep to have a rottweiler pup, sleeping quite snuggley against the Doctor.

JJ and Robbie were both nervous only to be brought a little Kitsu pup by Logan, who immediately began to teach them about the tiny dog.

Virgil was equally nervous about the pup Anti was showing him, Pit bulls are adorable and even Dark agreed. Jackie was petting the pit as well, a bit skeptical about the so called dangers of one.

Dark huffed and shook his head turning to leave when a light tug at the cuff of his pants caught his attention. A small black pomeranian stared up at him and the stern Ego found himself sitting on the floor with the pup.

A lone kitten made it's way through the crowd of puppies and made it's way to Deceit, who secretly cuddled it and arrived with Sean, Mark and Thomas.

Each YouTuber looked at the mess off puppies (and kitten) and every Ego not noticing them...welp...better pick a pile.


End file.
